


Kitty, The Dog

by AlwaysAqua



Series: Adventures in Children [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAqua/pseuds/AlwaysAqua
Summary: Autumn Drabble Prompt # 31. CorduroyJunie Jay Styles learns a lesson in outgrowing toys.





	Kitty, The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my eternal thanks to [Della](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/) for being so kind and wonderful. I am always terrible, asking her last minute to beta my works, and she always does without complaint. I am lucky to call her friend!
> 
> And to the rest of the @Here Cutie, Have Nacho Ladies ([suddenclarityharry](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/), [theficwritersblock](http://theficwritersblock.tumblr.com/), [indiaalphawhiskey](http://indiaalphawhiskey.tumblr.com/), and [haloeverlasting](http://haloeverlasting.tumblr.com/)) for being just the absolutely sweetest, kindest, loveliest ladies in the world. I couldn't do this without your cheer leading and friendship!

“You can’t call a dog Kitty!”

“Bea can name it anything she wants, Junie. Her toy, her choice,” Louis spoke gently to their eleven year old daughter.

“He was my Mr. Dog first!” Juniper huffed.

“Yes, but,” Harry jumped in, diffusing the situation. “You decided to get rid of Mr. Dog. Beatrice decided to adopt him. He’s hers to do with as she pleases.”

Louis looked to the stuffed corduroy dog in question, wrapped tightly in their six year old’s arms. Junie hopped off her stool, taking the brown paw in her hand.

“Welcome to the family, Kitty the Dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [@fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for arranging the [@larrydrabble](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutumnDrabbleChallenge) challenges!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider giving it a like, or come find [ me (@always-aqua) on tumblr!](https://always-aqua.tumblr.com/)


End file.
